Souvineer From Vegas
by OddShipsIncorporated
Summary: Stan goes away to Vegas for the weekend and brings back Fiddleford a little surprise for the bedroom. Established relationship Fiddleford/Stan in that order. Trans!McGucket, old man sex. All that good stuff. Very very NSFW. PWP please R&R written for Coffeearts on tumblr who's trans! McGucket art always inspires me.


McGucket waved enthusiastically from the porch of the Mystery Shack, stepping to the side to let two rather excited children run out on the lawn and towards the honking car pulling up in the driveway. He smiled warmly, so happy to be included in a family so full of love. Dipper and Mabel both called for their Grunkle Stan as he stepped out of the car, duely excited to both see him and be the first to tell him about the weekends happenings while he was gone. Stan picked them both up at once for a big hug, assuring them that he had missed them while he was away in Vegas. Stan had only been gone two days, leaving Fiddleford in charge or rather just around to make sure the Shack didn't catch fire and no one raised the dead. Fiddleford stepped down from the porch and onto the grass but still held the railing. Even after all this time something made him feel unsure about his place in their lives. Stan's eyes met McGucket's across the lawn and he smiled that same warm and loving smile that could make McGucket's heart skip a beat. Stan encouraged Dipper and Mabel to see who could haul his suitecases in the fastest then crossed the lawn to pull McGucket right into his arms.

"I missed you." Stan placed a few chaste kisses to McGucket's lips, holding him securely. McGucket was flustered and happy to receive such affections and laid his head on Stan's shoulder as Mabel passed them by; dragging a suitecase and making kissing noises at them. Dipper was only a few steps behind. Stan tried to shoo them away with one hand, unable to keep from grinning. He never thought his life could be this happy this often.

"Well golly I sure missed you an awful lot as well." McGucket pulled back a few inches just to kiss Stan then he pulled away fully to head inside. Stan squeezed McGucket's ass playfully, heading right in behind him.

"I brought you home a surprise just you wait until tonight Mister." Stan grinned then passed McGucket to go and make sure his luggage had ended up in his room.

-

It was well past the time the gift shop had been closed, dinner had been eaten and the unsuspecting children sent off to bed. McGucket sat on the bed in soft flannel pyjamas, eyeing a black box with a silver looking ribbon that was sitting on the dresser. Stan had placed it there just to be tantalizing before going for a shower. McGucket huffed then kicked his legs, wondering what his boyfriend had possibly gotton him. Stan was really sweet with giving him small trinkets as surprise gifts though McGucket suspected most of it was shoplisted. It was extreamly sweet in a way that if anything caught Stan's eye enough to think of McGucket he would just take it for him. A smile pulled at McGucket's lips as he thought about how terribly sweet Stan always was towards him. No one had ever made him happier. Stan walked into the room at that point wearign a loosed tied bathrobe and boxers. Mcgucket could just glimpse a line of his chest and stomach. Stan grinned and came over to the bed, giving McGucket a kiss that was eagerly returned.

"You smell all fresh and clean." McGucket slipped a hand into the robe, pushing it off the shoulder and draging his fingertips lightly through the curls of grey hair. McGucket rather liked all Stan's body hair, it was extreamly pleasing to the touch. Stan's smile widened under the influence of the compliment, he really was too easy in that aspect. Stan pulled away and stepped towards the dressor.

"Time for your gift now." Stan grabbed the box then placed it in McGucket's waiting hands. He pulled the ribbon and lifted the top off the box to reveal…a device that he didn't recognze at all. McGucket looked up to Stan in confusion. Stan hung up his robe then took a seat beside McGucket, lifting the sleek black toy out of the box. "It's called a strapless strap-on." He stroked a hand over the shorter bit that extended out of the top of the toy. "This part is suppose to go inside you then the rest extends out." Stan traced the curve of the dildo from the base to the tip that extended out and quite a bit upwards. "I thought you couldwear it and use it to maybe fuck me?" Stan swallowed, looking up from the toy to McGucket who was all kinds of flushed. Stan could feel himself reddening as well, what he was asking for made him feel rather vulnerable. McGucket was having trouble processiong that Stan had even thought about this. It was really no fault of his own that McGucket's sex life had been rather vanilla.

"An' yer sayin' that you want that?" That was what came out when McGucket found his voice and he mentally kicked himself for not starting with a thank you at least. He reached to take the toy out of Sta's hands and examin it himself. Stan cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I've thought about it before. Something like this at least. You getting on top of me and putting something in me at least. I want that feeling." Stan slid a hand up McGucket's leg and towards his crotch. He was hoping he wouldn't be told no after all the trouble he went through, not to mention the embarassment. The lady at the shop had been quite clearly of the opinion that a man his age had no place coming into a shop like that.

"I reckon I can't say how good I'll be." McGucket licked his lips and tried to loosen his coller, feeling quite hot. Stan unbuttoned the collar then the rest of McGucket's shirt, kissing his neck and shifting to slide a knee between his legs.

"I am more than willing to find out." Stan pushed McGucket's short off and started to place hot little kisses across his chest and over his collar bones. He was really excited to be doing this and that little pill he didn't like to admit to taking was kicking in faster than he wa used to. McGucket smiled and wrapped an arm around Stan's middle, drawing him up and closer so they could be pressed together.

"I didn't know you thought like this." McGucket used his free hand to trail down over Stan's hips and gave his ass a squeeze, something he already knew Stan enjoyed a lot. "Yer bein' real naughty." He traced a meaningless pattern over Stan's back then dipped his fingers down past the waistline of his boxers. Stan pushed McGucket down on the bed, racking his fingers down from his shoulders past his belly button before climbing off the bed completely.

"Let me put this in for you." Stan pulled McGucket's boxers down and off then took the sleek ty away from him. McGucket spread his knees apart, bracign his heels on the bed frame as he gazed up at Stan through half lidded eyes. Stan teased the cleft between his boyfriends legs, leaning up for a deep and rather wet kiss, hard and long with tongue clashing. Stan's fingers worked deep inside him first, spreading wetness outwards as he teased over swollen flesh. He knew just how to work his boyfriend up and knowing he was the only one to do it was easily an ego boost. McGucket wrapped shaky arms around Stan's broad shoulders and turned his head to the side to gasp for much needed breath, the tingling already starting in his thighs. Stan pulled back to see better and brought the toy down, rocking the shorter bit against McGucket's entrence before sliding it in without too much trouble at all. He pressed it in until the rest of the shaft reste against McGucket's folds then extended against his clit and upwards. Stan straightened up, settling both hands on McGucket's knees to spread his legs even furthur apart. "You look really hot." Stan eyed McGucket up and down, admiring anything from his embarassed smile to the way his fingers were already curling into the sheets. "Move up." Stan's voice was already starting to get thick with arousal. McGucket scooted up on the bed to his regular sleeping spot and kicked the blankets down to the foot of the bed. Stan came around to the other side and climbed onto the bed, stopping to rescuse a bottle of lube from the box that had been overturned when the blankets got shoved down. He laid down beside McGucket and wiggled to get comfortable, opting to place a pillow under his hips. "Here." Stan gave the bottle of lube to McGucket. He swallowed and moved between Stan's legs, knees popping but McGucket was determined to ignore them. He was even more excited than usual, though if you asked him yesterday he wouldn't have thought it possible. Stan had always satisfied him in every way, Mcgucket hadn't even known until now how much he wanted to do this.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay? Always." McGucket ran his fingers up Stan's thighs, caressing them in a way. Why had he never done this before? McGucket had to move again in order to pull off Stan's boxers but soon resumed his position between his lovers legs, leaning down to kiss that rounded belly. He liked Stan's body more than Stan would believe him. Stan's cock was already hard and bobbing against his stomach, he squirmed under the nearly chaste kiss and spread his legs a little furthur.

"This isn't my first time around, it's just been a really long time." Stan licked his palm and began to stroke himself a bit, looking up to McGucket expectantly. McGucket swallowed dryly then uncapped the bottle, nervously spreading it over his fingers. He wanted to be good for Stan. He hoped he was good and had just forgotton about it. He rubbed a slicked finger over Stan's puckered hole, finger pad sliding over it in a teasing way before slipping inside deeply. Stan gasped softly, pressing down to help McGucket slide in all the way. It felt like all the blood in his body was pooled in just his cock and face. McGucket didn't waste much time and pressing in a second, not knowing he was suppose to. Stan made a sound that might have been a whimper but he'd never admit to it. He reached for McGucket, pulling him up from his shoulder until the otyher man was looming over him and pressing hasty kisses to his chest. McGuucket's fingers searched inside Stan without much knowledge for his prostate, crooking and twisting inside him in a way that was starting to drive Stan crazy. He groaned out, loving the feeling of McGucket rubing his walls. His legs were starting to feel rather like jelly already. He cried out in surprise when McGucket bumped hard against his prostate, the electric shock of pleasure it sparked travelled right up his dick. Stan weas red and panting and he pressed his hips down wanting that electric feeling again. "Oh fuck Fiddleford." Stan gasped, neatly trimmed nails scratching at his lovers skin. McGucket felt the gasp like a physical boost of confidence blooming through his chest. He suckled at one of Stan's nipples, wiggling a third finger in to widen Stan even furthur. Stan wove his free hand into McGucket's hair as his chest was attacked with affection. He was enjoying the new streached open sensation a lot. "I don't want to have to beg." He gasped up, feeling little shocks ride up his spine.

"Yeah? I think yeh might." McGucket could tell Stan could be pushed furthur and he wanted to make sure this was everythign Stan had hoped for. Just moving about had the toy rockling plesantly against his insides, making him eager for what was still to come. Stan looked so good all red and trembling under him. It was a feeling McGucket never really thought he would get to experience. Stan bit his lip, bearing down against McGucket's fingers.

"Ah fuck pretty fucking please." Stan hufffed out, feeling his ears burn and his cock throb in need. "Come on fill me up. I want it, I want you." Stan was about to start fussing and McGucket kissed him to shut him up, drawing his fingers out. McGucket fumbled for the bottle of lube but regrettibly had to pull away to find it. The excitement and arousal was heavy in the room, heavy breathing was all that was exchanged as McGucket slicked the toy with the lube, spilling some on the sheets in his haste. McGucket held the shaft firmly in place, grinding the head against Stan's hole just to tease. Stan sucked in a breath and pressed down to meet McGucket as he slid in. Stan moaned, tossing his head back against the bed as he felt the toy slide in much deeper than McGucket's fingers had been able to manage. McGucket sunk in until he couldn't any more then nervously moved out. The push and pull felt good as it made the toy inside him move and rub him in a way that spurred McGucket on with want for more. Stan pulled at McGucket's arms to draw the other man over him once again, trapping his erection between them so it was rubbed with every thrust and needy grind. Stan found the energy to push and clench against the toy as it slid in and out of him, making quite the fuss at how good it felt. He pulled mcGucket down furthur for hot kisses, chest heavign as he felt closer and closer. McGucket pressed on, grinding down every time he pressed deep inside Stan. The feeling of his orgasm coming on like a speeading train settled over him. He felt so complete, so secure, connected to Stan as deeply as two people ever could be. Stan came first, toes curling as he was pushed over the edge and spilled his seed between them. McGucket came quite suddenly after, surprised by the intensity of the orgasm that ripped through him as he leaked over the toy filling him up. McGucket pulled out of Stan gently then flopped down beside him, sweating and exhausted. He disn't fully appreciate how much energy that took until now. McGucket gently pulled the toy free from his centre and left it on the corner of the bed, too tired to put it away. Stan pulledMcGucket close to him to cuddle and kiss softly. "That was the bed." Stan breathed against McGuket's ear, eyes slipping closed already. "You can fuck me like that any day." McGucket blushed hard, heart beating fast. He just felt so full of a happy confidence at the moment, no matter how sore and tired he felt now.

"I love yeh Stanley, so much." McGucket sat up with a groan, back creaking. He left his glasses on the nightstand and slipped his dentures into an already prepared glass. Stan roleld on his side to do the same, clicking off the lamp when he was done. Stan pulled the covers up over them and drew McGucket close to his chest.

"I love you too, more than anything." They drifted off to sleep, spent and happy in each others arms. 


End file.
